


Dead Secrets

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Pet Sematary - Stephen King
Genre: Fan Sequel, Horror, Implied Cannibalism, Multi, Post-Pet Sematary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Thirty-five years after the horrifying events of Pet Sematary, Ellie Creed lives in Chicago with her teenage daughter, Jamie, trying to move on with her life as best she can. When Jamie gets a scholarship to the University of Maine, she doesn’t know that she’s about to uncover old family secrets, as well as drag her mother back into the fight against the evil that poisons the Sematary.





	Dead Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because I love Pet Sematary and really wanted to see what would happen to Ellie and the rest.

The moon was full even as Rachel Creed, freshly revived from the dead, carried its husband’s body through the Pet Sematary. 

Rachel already knew the way. It knew the way across the deadfall and through the woods almost by heart by now. Not because Rachel had been there, no, but because what inhabited the body of the woman who had once been Rachel Creed knew the place — as home to it as the Creed house had been to that worthless family — it knew the woods, it knew the burial ground. It didn’t need much strength to carry the limp body of its husband over the deadfall — they were all stronger, all greater than the fragile, easily breakable things that called themselves humans...

Above, the night air was still, the stars were almost impartial observers, and even the woods themselves were silent. Rachel passed through. Through the swamp water, up the steps, and towards, finally, the burial ground itself. 

“We’re not done yet,” Rachel said, and its voice was grating, scraping, full of dirt. “You...still have your uses, Lou. And I’m not letting you go that easily.”

It dug a hole in the ground, humming softly even as she did so. It dug, until there was a big enough chasm for the man who still could potentially be of use to it. Louis Creed’s work wasn’t done yet. 

It laid Louis’ body down in the chasm before covering the top with dirt, as well as arranging the stones for a cairn. That was how it was done back then. That was how it always would be done. 

The job was done. It would need to remain in the old Creed house in Ludlow, waiting patiently for its servant to come back home. 

***

The earth below was suffocating. Even as Louis Creed woke, it punched through the Earth. Though there were disadvantages to being in a revived human form, such as how graceless it seemed, there were also benefits. For example, the value of strength. Live humans couldn’t come close if they tried. 

The air was still and cold, and exhilarating, and come back to life, Louis Creed found that for the first time for a long time, everything fell into place. 

Anger was a certain measure of clarity. The thing in its body had already done away with the Creeds, the perfect retaliation for Jud Crandall challenging it long ago. Jud had loved the Creeds, in his way. That made them a perfect target. Jud couldn’t have sealed their doom any more than if he’d painted a target on their backs. 

Even as it staggered towards the familiar form of his wife — still bearing the wounds from where her son had attacked her — he could not help but smile. His wife was there. 

“Rachel,” it said.

Rachel smiled, almost a grotesque sort of smile. “Hello, Louis. We’re not done yet, are we?”

”No.” In that moment, the vessel who was called Louis Creed knew exactly what they had to do. The world hadn’t just fucked him over; it had chewed him up and spit him back out. Even the creature taking on Louis’ guise knew that much. 

Rachel walked towards Louis. “Exactly,” it said. “You devoted your life to being a doctor, and where did it get you? Nowhere, Lou. The people down there are nothing more than hellbound creatures. Adulterers, thieves...and plenty more." A beat. “Don’t you want to put them all out of your misery? Don’t you want to...punish them?”

”Yes.” Even the creature inhabiting Louis could not argue with that. Indeed, he relished it. He and Rachel, together in their revived states, ready to fuck with Ludlow for all the pain that it caused them. Louis was already hyper-award of everything — every secret that the people of Ludlow kept, and it repulsed it. 

Jud Crandall, the fool, had said that the thing inside Timmy Baterman had only seen evil because it was evil. Typical Jud. Making excuses for all he and his friends had done. It had no idea why Louis had befriended him. Neediness, perhaps. 

“Excellent,” Rachel said. “Let’s not waste any time, then.”

***

It was in her room back at her grandparents’ home that Ellie Creed woke from a nightmare that she could scarcely remember — blood and carnage and unmentionable acts of violence — screaming all the while. And as Dory and Irwin Goldman comforted her all the while, Ellie could not shake the image of the Wendigo itself, grinning almost stupid-smart at her, and Victor Pascow, his voice like the toll of  a requiem when he said that the Wendigo had claimed two more. 


End file.
